


A Beautiful Accident.

by Nayong127



Series: A Little Bit Of You. [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable! Taeyong, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Excited and Oblivious! Yuta, Fluff, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Mute! Taeyong, Protective! DoYoung, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayong127/pseuds/Nayong127
Summary: And, meeting Lee Taeyong was a beautiful accident.





	A Beautiful Accident.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so confused on whether to publish this or not, so at last I decided to publish it. And, it's super fluffy as always. And, I wanna apologize in advance~ Hope y'all will like this.

 

It was like any other day, Yuta being late for his class and bumping into everyone on his way to his classroom while apologizing hastily. He was concentrating on his rushed steps, not to trip on nothingness because sometimes he grew another pair of legs which wasn't needed. So much concentration if he had used on his studies then maybe he could have topped his University.

 

He didn't see the person running towards him with notes in his hands. It had happened like in the Korean dramas he had watched with Sicheng, the main characters colliding with each others, instead of the loose notes, flying like confetti making a beautiful mess and, the main leads in each other's arms, he was on the floor, ass kissing the sweet, cold and hard floor like they were lovers. Because life wasn't a Korean drama.

 

After wincing for a while and cursing in Japanese as it was his habit when he was a bit flustered, he saw another person hurriedly collecting his fallen notes. Yuta stood up instantly to give a hand as it was his fault also for bumping with the said stranger. The stranger was checking to see if he had torn any pages, thankfully there wasn't any while Yuta handed him his notes.

 

Yuta didn't mean to check the stranger out but, he couldn't help himself and his eyes trailed on the soft outlines of his clothes. The pink hair obviously making the stranger look like he had just stepped out from a Manhwa, truly breathtaking. The straight nose, and perfect pink heart shaped lips but, what stood out the most was his beautiful brown eyes when he looked up to meet Yuta's intent gaze. There was something in those eyes, they were captivating and intriguing that Yuta couldn't pull away.

 

 

The stranger took his notes from Yuta's hand and bowed a little, and left without uttering a single word.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had been a few days and Yuta still thought about the stranger, he was interested to know more about him. Maybe because the stranger looked so fragile like a house of cards ready to be crumbled into nothingness with just a swirl of the wind. Or maybe it was his soft and gentle gaze when he looked at Yuta. It drew Yuta in like cold hands to a fire. The man surely was making his mind go haywire. Was it a good thing? Yuta didn't know but, he wanted to see him again. It wasn't love at first sight, he was simply interested in knowing the person who held so much of his thoughts these days.

 

 

"Hyung, I need some books for my project. Would you go to the library and issue them, please?" Ten asked sweetly as he was writing some notes and maybe he could be a good friend just for once because he had nothing to do anyways.

 

"Sure, message me the names of the books and authors." Yuta said as he dressed himself into a yellow T-shirt and denim . Ten quickly thanked him and promised to treat him after finishing the project.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuta never liked Library as it was way too quiet and depressing for him. The Library was like a cemetery, with just the hush of the Librarian and some whispering. He was at the bookshelf near the window when he spotted a familiar pink hair rather than face, full focus on the book he was reading while taking some notes as well. The pink fluffy hair was covering most of those beautiful eyes while his specs rested on the bridge of that straight nose. He looked pretty cute and Yuta forgot the book for a moment and went towards that person.

 

"May I sit here?" Yuta asked hesitantly as he looked up and tilted his head a little, maybe he was confused. Cute. He looked around for a while and there were many seats available but, he just nodded and Yuta smiled giddily as he dumped the books on the table. Yuta was staring at the person in front of him but, he wasn't given any attention. Yuta awkwardly cleared his throat.

 

"Do you remember me?" Yuta asked as he had his hands on his lap, fingers playing in nervousness, he couldn't fathom why. The said boy looked up to meet his gaze, the pink hair covering most of his beautiful eyes and confusion evident into his eyes. After a moment, he shook his head and Yuta was disappointed, which was something he couldn't point out why.

 

The said male didn't initiate any talks after that but, Yuta wanted to. Yuta had always been a friendly person and he almost knew everyone in the University. However, this person was a different case and Yuta didn't know how to keep the conversation going on.

 

"Are you new here?" Yuta took his chance again, hoping for an answer. He shouldn't be so excited to know about this certain pink haired male but, he was drawn like a firefly to the fire and maybe there was no returning back.

 

Again, no answer. He just shook his head and Yuta thought that maybe he didn't want to violate the so called Library rules.

 

"You know, this is a Library but, it doesn't mean that you can't talk." Yuta smiled that beautiful smile of his to ease the other male but, seemed like he tensed upon it. Before Yuta could ask for his name, his phone vibrated and he quickly stood up and gathered his books to leave the Library.

 

"Nice meeting with you. See you again." Yuta smiled and was little disappointed when he only received a nod. Shaking those thoughts away, he made his way out of the Library with a small smile.

 

 

And, that night he again kept thinking about the beautiful stranger who invaded most of his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

These days, Yuta was always at the Library, admiring and spending time with that certain pink haired male. But, Yuta still didn't know the name of that person and it was rather frustrating. His questions were only answered with a nod or shook of his head. It felt like he was talking to a wall, unresponsive and lifeless. Still Yuta would stay there and tell him about how his day was or what drama he watched with Sicheng and how annoying Ten and Johnny were, always making out in their shared dorm. And, the guy would listen but, never say a word and it hurt Yuta, more than it should had.

 

"You don't like to talk to me?" Yuta said as his voice was laced with sadness and there was a look of surprise on that pretty face but, still he hadn't said a word. The guy only held his gaze lower as he kept staring into the books and notes.

 

"I still don't know your name." Yuta whispered softly and he saw the other writing something. The pink haired guy gave him the notebook and Yuta had his eyebrows furrowed. He still took it and read, "Lee Taeyong" in pretty Hangul.

 

"You still don't want to talk with me." Yuta said rather bitterly and Taeyong just shook his head to say that Yuta was mistaken.

 

"But, why? You can tell me anything. I will always hear it out." Yuta smiled tenderly as Taeyong avoided his soft gaze and Yuta mustered up the courage to hold his hands, which were slightly bigger than his. Warm and pretty hands. The warmth dissipated too soon as Taeyong withdrew his hands away as if Yuta was fire that burned his skin. He garnered his things quickly and left the Library without bidding Yuta a proper goodbye.

 

 

Too stunned to say anything or run after Taeyong, he sat there, with his heart cracking a little.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuta would always show up at the Library but, Taeyong wasn't there reading a book and writing down the notes as he used to. Yuta would wait for an hour or two before going back to his dorm, feeling dejected and heartbroken. He hadn't even seen Taeyong in the University and he was slightly worried about him. It went like that for a week and Ten would always comfort him saying that maybe Taeyong was busy. But, Yuta knew that Ten was feeding him lies and raising up his hopes only to be crushed later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuta saw him after 10 days and relief washed over his pretty face. He needed to talk with Taeyong and he would take this chance. Before Yuta could call him, Taeyong was walking away. Yuta decided to follow him and he was soon standing near the dorm where Taeyong lived. Taeyong was fumbling with his keys when Yuta tapped on his shoulder. Taeyong turned around to see Yuta and his eyes went wide while pretty pink lips parted slightly.

 

"Are you avoiding me?" Yuta asked without hesitation but, Taeyong didn't answer. He just looked down on the ground, finding it more interesting than the person in front of him and avoiding Yuta's sincere gaze.

 

"I thought you liked me, too." Yuta mumbled softly but, it was clear enough for Taeyong to hear and he looked up to meet Yuta's sparkling eyes.

 

"Didn't you know?" Yuta drew out as he smiled tenderly at Taeyong who kept on looking at Yuta and shook his head. Taeyong was caged between Yuta's arms and he couldn't move away. He didn't dare to.

 

"I like you a lot." Yuta whispered as he thumbed Taeyong's cheek and Taeyong had his eyes closed for a moment.

 

 

 

 

Yuta didn't know when he started liking Taeyong, maybe it was when they first bumped and all he could think of was the pretty pink haired boy. Or maybe it was when he found Taeyong in the Library, looking majestic as always. Maybe it was when he looked into those beautiful brown doe eyes that put him in haze every time. There were so many possibilities but, Yuta was sure that it didn't matter. Not anymore when Taeyong was in so close vicinity and he was close to losing his sanity when Taeyong looked at him with those innocent and warm brown orbs.

 

 

 

 

 

"What are you two doing here?" A voice interrupted them and Taeyong pushed Yuta away, feeling flustered over it. Yuta turned around to give that person a piece of his mind but, that person spoke before Yuta could even say a word.

 

"Taeyong hyung, give me the keys." Taeyong gave him the keys and he unlocked the door and entered the dorm.

 

"Come in. We need to have a serious talk." He said before dragging Taeyong by his wrist and Taeyong looked warily at Yuta. Yuta followed but, he didn't like the way that guy was dragging Taeyong. It bubbled a sensation that Yuta didn't know. Maybe it was jealousy of Taeyong being touched by someone else who wasn't Yuta.

 

The dorm was like any other typical dorm, a bedroom, with a Kitchen and a small living room. The living room's walls were painted white with brown couches. A small coffee table in the center and walls decorated with photos of Taeyong and the other person with purple hair.

 

Taeyong was sitting on the couch next to the guy with purple hair and Yuta stood there awkwardly. The guy motioned him to take a seat and Yuta sat on the side of the couch. It was nerve racking, it felt like Yuta was meeting Taeyong's father. Which was oddly satisfying as well.

 

"I am Doyoung and I don't like you but, Taeyong hyung does so I would like to talk to you." Taeyong nibbled at his lower lip because Doyoung was always so straightforward and it made him blush a delicious hue of pink.

 

"You do?" Yuta was surprised but, he couldn't help but let his lips stretch into a wide grin. He looked at Taeyong expectantly while Taeyong avoided his warm gaze.

 

"He does." Doyoung confirmed and Yuta scowled because he kept on meddling in his conversation. Taeyong should be the one answering him not Doyoung.

 

"Let Taeyong speak for once." Yuta interjected and Doyoung's smile flattered. Taeyong looked alarmed and he squeezed Doyoung's hands tightly to dismiss the topic. Doyoung smiled affectionately to let him know that it didn't matter.

 

While the whole interaction took place, Yuta felt so left out.

 

"He can't speak. Hope you get what I mean. I don't want to elaborate more." Doyoung was serious and Yuta didn't know what he meant. Then it struck him like a lightening. Taeyong never said a word, Yuta never heard him speak and it wasn't because he didn't want to talk with Yuta. It was because he simply couldn't speak.

 

"I will let you two alone now. Hurt him and you are dead." Doyoung smiled sweetly at Taeyong and threw a hard glare at Yuta before leaving for his room.

 

 

 

 

 

The atmosphere was tense because Yuta didn't know how to break the ice and Taeyong couldn't talk. He slowly stood up and sat beside Taeyong, keeping a little distance between them. Taeyong looked at him and Yuta smiled at him, maybe way too sweetly.

 

"It doesn't matter." Yuta whispered softy and slowly traced Taeyong's sleek fingers.

 

"It will never matter." And, Yuta interlaced his fingers with Taeyong's.

 

"Because I like you for you. You not being able to speak will not make me like you less." And, Yuta pressed a soft kiss on top of Taeyong's fluffy pink hair.

 

"We can try. If you want to." Taeyong looked up to meet Yuta's sincere and fond gaze, he felt his eyes blurring with tears. Taeyong didn't remember anyone who showed him so much love and affection like this. He nodded his head and smiled, pretty pink lips stretched beautifully and brown doe eyes turning into crescents.

 

"Hey, don't cry. Doyoung will kill me for sure if he sees you crying." Yuta joked and Taeyong buried his face in Yuta's chest, slightly pushing Yuta backwards on the couch as Yuta had his arms wrapped tightly around Taeyong's thin waist.

 

"I like you. A lot." Taeyong looked up to meet Yuta's tender gaze and smiled again. Yuta's heart felt like bursting with all the emotions he was feeling. Yuta lowered a little to give a chaste kiss on Taeyong's soft, pink lips, leaving him blushing a beautiful hue of pink.

 

 

It was indeed a Beautiful Accident to meet Taeyong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> These days I have been swerving to Top Yuta and I have a plot in mind, so I might drop a YuTae smut not explicit just implied maybe(?) And, of course it would be top Yuta~ Thank you for reading!!!! Comments and criticisms are highly appreciated!!!! Thank you once again~


End file.
